


Alone

by Rosetto



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetto/pseuds/Rosetto
Summary: Noah gets in some messNot a happy endingDedicated to jaze (coondivaa) and anita (dawnsicles) on Instagram 🤪
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Duncan (Total Drama), Cody Anderson/Noah (Total Drama), Duncan/Noah (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Alone

Noah, you might know me from total drama if you watched it. I was in the closet waiting for someone I invited to come in my room. I've been waiting for 2 hours already, but those 2 hours were like nothing to the me because I was reading noco fics from 2009 through my phone. Yeah, after total drama island me and cody got many fans, most of them even shipped us two. I didn't mind at all, in some way it amused me as ridiculous it might sound.  
Finally I hear a crack of the door. I automatically come out of the closet:  
-thats me, noah, 18, and I'm gay.  
-REALLY, DUDE?  
it was Duncan who I invited. We developed an odd friendship after the show, because apparently we lived in the same states.  
-DUDE, NOAH, BUDDY, I'm gay too and in love with u wOOF  
-yooo l, keep your dog collar to yourself, furry, I dont love you.  
-then why the heck would you invite me then?  
-because im gay and in love with cody  
I could see Duncan's tears streaking from his eyes. Mug head really loved me huh?  
-stop acting like a baby  
It's all I could say. I was feeling horrible anyway, I dont have a mood to deal with him.  
In that moment the door opens again and its cody this time. He instantly blushed for some reason, though I could see his lips saying duncan.  
-h-hello, noah...and Duncan-that chicken looking butt smiled as he said Duncan.  
-Hey, anyway, Noah's in love with you  
He did not.  
-WHAY, DUNCAN, YOU *****!!!  
-What, you were trying to tell him anyway!  
No one paid attention to cody at this point, he was trying to stop our argument, so he screamed:  
-STOP YOU 2 IM IN LOVE WITH DUNCAN  
-Me?  
-Yeah, I had a crush on you since I punched you-he smiles again.  
I'm heartbroken. I see duncan and cody leave my room holding hands, and here I'm alone again. Time to continue to read the noco fics from 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Plesse, it was a joke, dont take it serious okay. Also English isnt my first language, sorry.  
> Maybe one day I'll write a serious fic.


End file.
